


Witch Hunt

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Witch Hunt

"I wish you were here  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder  
And I miss you like hell"

\- Blackmore's Night (Wish You Were Here)

 

The witch was defeated. The terrible investigation preceded. The witch was captured and sentenced to death for her deeds of evil. The sentence has been done this morning. The beast has been found guilty of treason and executed. Their remains shall be buried at the Dark cemetery on Wodensday…  
Morgause turned away from the obituary. Her eyes were shining as the sunrays reflected in her tears. Everything she tried to forget was suddenly awoken again.  
They never found out who was the traitor. Their shelter had been traced up by the king's men. They have been captured, dragged away and held in cells. Then they have been exposed to the court and judged. They refused to confess. Uther decided to make them confess.

Morgana opened her eyes. The flood rushed over her head. She felt like drowning for a moment. The punisher looked at her with an evil grin on his face. Morgana stood firm and hellbent to endure, but her eyes widened with horror when the creepy bald guy with scottish accent moved the glowing iron rod towards her face.  
After the hours of pain they were thrown into the dark smelly dungeon. An oubliette. Morgause crawled to Morgana on her knees and caught her hand. Morgana tried to catch her tightly, but her hand hung motionless. It was out of her control. She was broken. She was slipping over the verge of breakdown.

The following day a guard opened the door and let the girls go. Morgana held Morgause, slowly crippling by her side. She had to rest each few minutes for her leg had been wrenched and ground during the torture. What a pitiful sight… two former ladies, now wretches, with scarred faces, wounded bodies and broken souls. At home Morgana helped Morgause to sit into the armchair, so she could have a rest. Morgana headed towards the garden. Aithusa was waiting there, hidden from the careful looks of the squeakers and lawmen. Morgana hugged her beloved pet tightly.  
Morgause was sitting and resting. Her heart was racing, she was unable to calm herself down. Of course! She tried to stand up. At the very same moment the lawmen entered the hut and stroke Morgause to the ground. Then they entered the garden. Morgana resisted. They beat her up. Aithusa was scared. The guards caged the poor crippled dragon. They both were driven back to the court. Morgause followed them, but she was horseless. With her wound it could take hours to reach the castle.  
Uther ordered Morgana being kept in chains. Then she was brought back to the court. „Do you recognize this?“ asked Uther, holding a necklace with a symbol of the Old Religion. Morgana nodded. „Do you confess to practice sorcery against your king?“ „I do practice magic,“ whispered Morgana, „but not against my king.“ „You leave me no choice,“ replied Uther and stood up. "Thou havest been found guilty ov treason and sorcery,“ stated Uther coldly, „and therefore I hereby sentence thee to death.“ Morgana closed her eyes.  
Morgana was lead outside to the square. Unable to keep standing she dropped to her knees. She had to watch poor Aithusa being dragged into the centre of the square. When the headsman separated Aithusa's head, Morgana broke down in cries.  
She couldn't resist anymore. She didn't care when the executioners tore her dress. Neither did she when they tied her tightly to the stake. She watched the piles of dry wood and shrubs mount around her feet.

When Morgause reached the square, it was way too late. The bonfire in the centre of the square smouldered. The wind was blowing the ashes away. Morgana's voice mocked in the wind.

Poor Morgana. She didn't betray her sisters. She died for that. Morgause survived with only scarred face… and scarred heart.

"You won't be waiting for my return  
I promise baby - You'll burn"  
\- Lordi (It Snows In Hell)


End file.
